The invention relates to the field of mounting light fixtures in ceilings. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and a method for installing a recessed lighting fixture in a ceiling.
Recessed lighting fixtures have become increasingly popular in recent years due to their aesthetic appeal and other advantages. Such fixtures traditionally are mounted in the ceiling so that all the wiring and hardware are hidden from view from below. These fixtures are typically mounted between ceiling joists and just above the level of the finished ceiling surface.
Recessed lighting may be installed in a dropped or suspended ceiling by attaching a fixture frame to the main runners of the ceiling. There are various methods for mounting a fixture to a suspended ceiling. The most common methods use ceiling-mounted mounting bars to support the frame. One well-known method is to use wire to tie the bars to the runners. Other methods employ clips for fastening the bars to the runners. A common attribute of all these methods is that a separate fastening device is required to mount the bars on the runners. This attribute makes the mounting operation more complex, time-consuming, and expensive.